Did Dan save me?
by going2narnia
Summary: Nineteen year old Sarah had her life planned out. she was going to be a Lawyer like her dad and live in London. But when she meets Dan Howell, one of her favorite YouTubers, Dan makes her see that see is capable of more. But with the pressure of her parents, the stress of school and an awful attack, will her ever growing love for Dan be enough to save her?
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like it was going to be a nice day! I felt the warm air rush through the door as I opened it.

"Is it going to be nice for once!" Lucy said with a grin.

"Ya, it looks like it!" – I said with a grin.

Lucy, my best friend was a "starbucksaholic" and went there almost everyday and today was no different.

As we walked in the door of Starbucks, It started to rain.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"I'll get us a mug, so we can sit down and chat!" Lucy could make a rainy day sunny.

I looked around for a table, but they were all occupied, with teens trying to act like their thirty, with mothers trying to control there young and business people in fancy suits. But one man caught my eye.

"I now him from somewhere" I mumbled as Lucy came up behind me with our drinks.

"You know who?" She said, loudly.

"You see that guy over there in the black t-shirt? I think that is Dan."

"Like, danisnotonfire"

"ya, sure look at him"

"Your right, we should go talk to him"

"NO! Lucy, wait!"

Lucy put on a catwalk walk whilst walking over to Dans table. She stood in front of the table and said" You don't know me but I know you, you are danisnotonfire, I am a huge fan and I think I want to marry you."

"Lucy! You can't say that to strangers!" I looked at Dans deep blue eyes as he started to laugh.

"No its okay, I get it all the time!" He said his voice as beautiful as ever. He was wearing a Black ops t-shirt, with black jeans and shoes. His hair, just perfect and he did look just perfect.

"No, it's not! I'm really sorry, but we have been fans of your for a while and I guess she just couldn't hold in her feelings anymore!" I said, trembling, hoping he would get my joke. Thankfully, he did.

"No really its fine, why don't the two of ye sit down, I will be leaving soon anyway."

"I can't I've got an exam in twenty minutes." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Not to worry, best of luck!" I looked over at Dan, I smiled, then he said, "But you can stay, right."

My heart lit up, was Dan asking me to sit down and have coffee with him?

"Well, yes I don't have any exams today." I said trying to hold in my excitement.

"Well I better go!" Lucy said with a smile on her face, but I could see the jealousy in her eyes.

Dan set back down, signalling for me to sit down to. He smiled at me and I felt my legs go from beneath me as I stumbled into the chair.

"I'm Dan Howell." He said, kindly holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Sarah Ryan" I said shaking his hand. His hands were smooth.

"So Sarah, where do you go to college?"

"London City University, I'm studying Law"

"Law, oh, do you like it?"

"Well, it's grand, I don't know if it me though."

"You shouldn't do anything you don't want to!"

"I know, but it's a safe course so I will have a-"

"You're not from the UK are you? You're Irish." He said, with certainty

"Yes I am Irish, I know I'm going to London for uni but it was better here then at home so!"

We talked for hours about bands, TV shows, films and YouTube. Before we knew it, it was six o'clock.

"Oh god, will ya look at the time, I really have to go." I said trying to get my coat on.

"Here" He said giving me his phone. "Put your number in here so we can keep in touch."

"You want to keep in touch, with me!" I barely got the words out of my mouth.

"Yes, I really liked talking to you, I just thought we could do it again sometime."

"Well here is my phone; you can enter yours here to!" As we exchanged phone numbers, my eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I'll text you later! Bye!"

I saw him turn and walk out the door.

"Bye!"

* * *

As I walked back down the alley way to the back of my dorm, all I could think about was Dan and our evening together. I had never been so happy, it was almost like it was meant to be.

Suddenly I heard a voice in the distance, but then it got closer.

"OI YOU, GIVE ME YOUR PHONE AND MONEY!" The mans face covered, but it was a man.

" I don't have any, please don't hurt me!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY? WELL IM JUST GONG TO HAVE TO PAT YOU DOWN, JUST TO MAKE SURE YOUR NOY LYING"

"Get away from me you creep!"

"OH, SO IM A CREEP NOW, AM I"

He held me tightly by my arms and flung me to the ground. He ripped open my top and started to feel me.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed, but it was no use.

"If you event think about screaming, I will-"

"NO, HELP ME PLEASE" I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. He kicked me, over and over again. Touching me in places I was saving for another. I felt like I was a piece of shit and to him, that was all I was.

Then I heard another voice from the distance

"Hey you, get off her!"

The man got off me and ran, the other man ran to me and held me tightly. I heard him saying…

"Ambulance and police please…yes….. a girls been raped….. no…. I found her….."

As I started to fade, all i could think about was Dan and our wonderful evening together…..

_**Authors note:**_

_**This is my first fan fiction so I'm really sorry if it is crap! But i think the story is going somewhere so stick with it and you might like it! Plus tell me what you think of it and review!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DANS POV

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"She seemed nice, really nice. I wonder should I call her, it has been nearly three days." I thought to myself. Sarah wasn't a fan-girl so she wouldn't go and tell everyone on the internet. Yeah I'm going to call her.

"Dan, you forgot to get orange juice when you were out getting the shopping" Phil shouted from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and stared at the fridge.

"I must off forget it. I'll run into town in a bit."

"No I'll do it, but Dan can I ask you something." His tone changed

"Sure, what's wrong?" I said

"Dan you have been acting, happy lately, is there something you want to tell me?"I couldn't help but smile. Phil was always concerned about me and my love life.

"Well, I did meet someone." I said trying to hide my smile.

Phil jumped with excitement. "What's her name? What's she like? Is she a blonde or brunette?"

"Her names Sarah Ryan, she is really nice and she is a brunette."

**Ring, Ring**

"**Hello"**

"_**Hi this is University College Hospital London, is this Mr Howell?"**_

"**Yes it is, is there a problem?"**

"_**I'm afraid so. A Miss Sarah Ryan was admitted to hospital three days ago and she is currently in intensive care."**_

"**What? What happened?"**

"_**She was sexually assaulted in an alleyway and suffered major swelling to the head." Unfortunately we where unable to contact any family members and when we checked her phone, your number came up. Would you be able to come in and sign some paperwork so she can be released into a ward?"**_

"**Yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes."**

I dropped the phone which set off Phil.

"What's the matter Dan?"

"Sarah is in hospital, injured, need to go."

"No! I'll come with you come on."

We rushed out the door, Phil guiding me to the lift. Assault? Rape? These words stayed in my head, until we reached the hospital.

SARAH'S POV

I heard distant cries and hearts breaking and I knew I wasn't in my dorm. I opened my eyes and all I could see were white lights shining down on me.

"Well look who's awake." I heard a voice say. I closed my eyes to see an image of my attacker and then it all came back to me. I had been taking advantage off. My body used for pleasure. I began to cry. Then I heard the voice say something I couldn't catch.

"You have had an eventful few days." His voice cheerful. I presumed he was trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work

"Where, where am I" I said as I looked at the scars and bruises on my arms.

"Your in hospital, do you remember what happened last Thursday?"

"Yes" I said my throat dry and heartless.

"Do you know what the man did to you?" I looked at him like he had to faces.

"Kind of."

"Sarah, can I call you Sarah? I nodded

"Sarah you were walking in an alley when you were brutally attacked by a man. He beat you until you where near unconsciousness and then he raped you."He said, each word making me sick.

"Luckily, a fellow student, Mat Adams I think, saved you."

"Mat Adams" Mat was my boyfriend. He found me. I broke into tears thinking of what could of happened if he didn't save me.

"Sarah!" I looked up to see Dan staring at me. His brown eyes made me smile.

"Dan!" I said crying. He came over to my bed and hugged me tightly, assuring me he would never ever let go.

_**Authors note:**_

_**This is a bit of a filler chapter, the after math of the attack. Sorry this took seven hundred years to upload but I lost the original file and I had to wright it again. *I will post a new chapter at least once a **__**fortnight.* Reviews are welcome! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
